


Cue The Elevator Music

by movieexpert1978



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/movieexpert1978/pseuds/movieexpert1978
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron and Starscream get stuck in an elevator...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cue The Elevator Music

I wrote this for kokoko-sir (deviantart name)/ Right in my kokoro (tumblr name) and is based off of this picture. 

http://kokoko-sir.tumblr.com/post/115883902012/broken-elevator-porn 

quick warning the image is NSFW 

the artwork is not mine and belongs to kokoko-sir/ Right in my Kokoro 

 

Cue The Elevator Music 

Megatron grumbled as he waited for the elevator to get to his floor on the tower. He had another metting to attend to but this elevator was nothing but a pile of scrap. It was terribly slow and not the most pleasant of things to ride down in. It was very shaky and rattled constantly. He tapped his pede impatiently as he waited for the elevator grumbling again. 

DING!   
The elevator announced that it had finally arrived and the doors groaned miserably as they opened. He tried not to frown too much when he saw none other than Starscream in the elevator as well. He goes inside without a word and the door slowly close in front of him. Starscream is supposed to be in the meeting too so he doesn’t need to push a button for the floor. Neither mech was one for chit-chat at the moment and Megatron was grateful for the silence. 

But it didn’t last long. 

BOOM! CRACK! 

Suddenly the elevator grumbled and shifted and came to halt and the lights went black. 

“Oh frag.” Starscream grumbled and slumped against the wall.

“This whole elevator is a pile of scrap.” Megatron grumbled and then finally the red emergency light came on. 

“Why not fix it?” The seeker snapped. Megatron only grumbled as he glared at his SIC.

“Can anyone here me?” Megatron called out through his com link, but no one answered making him groan in aggravation. 

“What’s the matter with you? Wake up on the wrong side of the berth this morning?” Starscream teased.

“Being stuck in a small space with you is pure torture.” Megatron snapped back. 

“That’s not what you say when we have fun.” Starscream chuckled back making his leader growl. 

“Forget it.” Megatron snapped. 

“Why not?” He whined leaning in closer and rubbing at Megatron’s arm. 

“Not in the mood.” Megatron growled deeply in warning. Starscream huffed in annoyance and backed away. 

“Fine be that way…it’s not like this might have been fun or something for me.” Starscream whined again.

“What do you mean?” Megatron asked confused. 

“Like you would like to know about my little…fantasies.” Starscream teased with a little lick of his lips. Megatron blinked in curiosity and looked over at the flyier to continue. “Think about it. This little small space to ourselves…with no interuptions…do you have any idea how long I’ve waited for an opportunity like this?” He said so lustfully Megatron nearly groaned…wait…how long? 

“You’ve thought about this for a long time?” Megatron asked amazed. 

“Why wouldn’t I?” Starscream winked. Megatron’s optics went wide and his jaw dropped. How is it that Starscream thought about this but not him? He was usually the one in control of all their…sexual situations. “Come on Mighty Megatron…care to make a little seeker’s fantasy come true?” Starscream whispered running his fingers over his chestplates. Megatron took one look at the seeker and then slammed him right into the wall with a fursious kiss. Oh how the seeker wanted this for a very long time. He thought about every possible way this could happen as his fingers worked on his valve at night. He would moan and pant as three of his digits worked in and out of him and he desperately wished for it to be Megatron’s spike in there instead. There was no where to go in that elevator and that was how Starscream liked it. Pinned against the wall with nowhere to go and getting fragged senseless. Oh frag this was going to be so good and he knew exactly how to edge Megatron on. 

“You better make this worth it Megatron. You have no idea how many ideas I have in my head about this.” Starscream teased edging him on as he kept kissing and nipping at his neck cables. 

“Challenge accepted.” Megatron grinned. He grabbed Starscream and pulled him into another hard kiss, their glossia in a fierce battle as Megatron’s servo grabbed at his aft and wing. Starscream sighed as Megatron always knew how to work his sensitive wings in both pain and pleasure. Speaking of pain, Starscream flinched as Megatron gripped his wing harder making the metal dent under his grip yet again. He let out a small whine as Megatron’s glossia went lower and licked chestplates. Getting impatient Starscream grapped at his servo and rubbed it over his panel that was of course plenty wet from lubricant. “Oh no you don’t.” Megatron snapped pushing his servo away. Starscream liked to play this little game of thinking that he was in control from time to time and could get more pleasure from their couplings. This time Megatron would indeed bring plenty pleasure, but at his own pace, not Starscream’s. He pushed himself into the seeker’s legs and felt lubricant stain his panel. He gritted his panel against the other and Starscream nearly opened his panel right there, but he wasn’t going to give Megatron the satisfaction. Megatron’s servo went inbetween his legs and teased at the seems of his hips earning a small gasp from the seeker. He teased by rubbing and pulling at the wires inside and Starscream moaned louder.He yelped when Megatron bit his neck cable hard enough to draw energon. He tried to push Megatron off but he was quickly turned around and pinned against the wall with Megatron’s knee rubbing at his panel.

“Open.” Megatron ordered and they both heard the familiar click of his panel opening immediately. Starscream grunted quietly in aggravation as he followed the order so quickly, he wanted to not make this a habbit but it was already too late. Megatron’s finger started teasing at the leaking valve and he chuckled. “I’m not even in you yet and you’re dripping for me.” Megatron teased. He rubbed at the outer folds of Starscream’s valve and his fingers were covered in lubricants. “You like that don’t you my little seeker?” Megatron teased as he pushed the tips of his fingers inside. 

“Aaaahhh…more!” Starscream begged leaning downward to get more of Megatron’s fingers inside him. He slammed his fingers into the valve and just wouldn’t stop. Starscream’s fingers dug into the wall as he panted loudly. “That’s it! That’s it! Megatron pleeeeease!” He begged loudly. He needed this so bad. He couldn’t believe his fantasy was coming true. Megatron just kept pounding his fingers into his valve. He might have to ask later if Megatron actually got his fist in there as he actually felt so full. Megatron was heavily breathing over him on his bleeding neck cables. He growled and grunted against his neck cables while kissing and nipping on them as well. Megatron’s fingers suddenly moved away and pressed hard against his outer node and he shrieked out his overload. Fluids dripped down his thighs and stained Megatron’s as well. He blinked in surprise when he heard Megatron licking his fingers. 

“Mmmm…tasty.” He whispered. Starscream thought he was going to overload all over agains just from that sentence alone. He moaned loudly pressing his aft against Megatron’s still closed panel. Frag it that mech had will power! Starscream was quickly moved around again and he squeaked in surprise when he was lifted off the ground and placed on Megatron’s shoulders as he licked at his valve. 

“Oh scrap Megs!” Starscream hissed as that glossia licked up all of the lubricants. Megatron growled deeply sending vibrations through his valve making him hiss again through clenched denta. He grabbed at what he could and found his servo clutched at some strudy exposed cords in the ceiling. “Use that tongue…use that tongue!” Starscream pleaded. His free servo rested on Megatron’s as his grip tightened. Megatron’s glossia dove as deep as he could into Starscream’s valve. He moved his glossia like he was exploring his valve all over again. “Mmmmm…there please! That’s so good! That’s so good!” Starscream suddenly pleaded as he hit a certain spot. “Aaaaahhh frag!” He shouted as Megatron’s servos brought him closer to his mouth, denting the armor in his hips. Megatron growled again sending those blissful vibrations through his valve making him overload all over again. He hadn’t even started to scream when he was suddenly lowered and caught in Megatron’s grip. He froze and went silent as he heard Megatron’s panel open and his spike emerged. 

“Rrrrraaggghhh!” Megatron snarled as entered Starscream’s valve without hesitation. Starscream wrapped his legs tightly around Megatron’s waist and dug his servos into his shoulders as he was literally pounded into the wall. 

“With…aahhhh…any luck…oooohhh frag…you just might….mmmmm….frag me …hhaaaaaa…through the wall….” Starscream stammard out and Megatron laughed before another deep kiss arrived. Their breathing was heavy as their glossia moved over each other. This time Starscream’s servos traced over Megatron’s back earning small groans as he just would not stop moving! 

“You would like that wouldn’t you?” Megatron growled, his voice un-hindered as gave a hard thrust at a slightly different angle. “Frag you into oblivion, you filthy little seeker.” He snapped wrapping his arms tightly around Starscream and he thought he could hear his armor crack. 

“Megatron please….aahhh frag….I’m so close….I’m so close!” Starscream begged, not realizing he biting hard into Megatron’s arm drawing energon. Megatron’s pace was starting to get unsteady and he was gasping for breath as he neared his own overload. Starscream didn’t see Megatron’s servo move quickly down to his valve and rub at his outer node yet again. “MEGATROOOON!” He shrieked as he overloaded. His valve clenched tightly around the spike inside him and and Megatron shouted into his audio as his fluids shot inside him. They slumped over breathing hard with steam coming out the cracks in their armor. Starscream nearly blinked in surprise when Megatron kissed his cheek tenderly before moving away. His spike left his valve making him feel empty and bare as their shared fluids leaked out of Starscream’s valve. 

“You made a mess.” Megatron teased as his fingers traced over Starscream’s body again. 

“Me?! You did most of the work.” Starscream huffed annoyed. 

“It was your idea.” Megatron pointed out. 

“Oh yeah.” Starscream shrugged as he stood up. They cleaned up as best as they could and just as they were done the elevator started moving again and the red light turned off and the normal light came back on. “Figures.” Starscream grumbled. He gave a surprise grunt when Megatron gave him another quick kiss. 

“It was a nice idea though.” He winked.

Oh yes Starscream could definatly cross this elevator frag off his list now.


End file.
